Alyssa Eaton: a divergent high fanfiction
by thatgirlnamedAlyssaxoxo
Summary: when Four's little sister joins Chicago Regional Factions High School with him anything can happen. first fanfiction. rated T cause divergent. sorry i stink at summaries plz read :)
1. Chapter 1 New Start

**hi, so this is my first fanfiction i hope you like it **

**i don't own divergent the brilliant Veronica Roth does :)**

**C****hapter 1**

**Alyssa's POV**

"Alyssa wake up" my brother says to me though the door

"But Tobias, I don't wanna!" I whine

"Well it's the first day of school. Come on get up" he says a little more aggravated

"Fine I'll be down in 10 minutes. Wait. Where's dad?" I say worried for my brother, my dad beats him. Ever since our mom left he has been doing this. He treats me like a princess but treats him like garbage. It's not fair.

"Don't worry he's passed out on the couch, I'm fine don't worry" he says

"Of coarse I'm gonna worry, you're my brother and I love you" I say

"I love you too sis, now get ready" he says

I get out of bed and go in the bathroom and brush my teeth, brush my elbow length straight dark brown hair and I put it into a high ponytail. Then I put on makeup. I ended up putting on a bit of eyeliner and mascara which makes my ocean blue eyes pop. I also put on a bit of pink lip gloss, just to be fun. Then I get dressed, I put on black leggings, a white crop top with a pink sparkly heart in the middle, my favorite black leather jacket and my baby pink converse. I head downstairs quietly trying not to wake the beast AKA my dad up then I grab my schoolbag and go outside were my brother is waiting for me in his car. I get in and we go to school

*page break*

When we get to school I'm really excited to meet new people, last year my dad put me in some stupid boarding school that I hated so much, so I asked him if I could go to the same school as Toby and to my surprise he said yes . Once we pull in to the student parking lot at Chicago Regional Factions High School I immediately know that this is going to be a good year. When my brother and I get out of the car a group of guys and girls come up to him. I think there his friends.

"Remember Ally call me Four around my friends, okay"

"Okay" I say

One of Toby's friends comes up to me and says "hi I'm Tris I'm a friend of Four's"

And I say "hi Tris, I'm Alyssa but you can call me Ally, and I'm T- Four's sister"

"Four I did not know you had a sister, she's cute" one of his other friends says. I blush while Toby punches his friend in the arm.

"Zeke if you ever say that about my little sis I will kill you" Toby says very angry.

**sorry if the chapter is short more chapters to come :) **


	2. Chapter 2 so your four's sister

**credit were credit is due: thank Veronica for the amazingness that is divergent but i do not own anything except for my own personal character.**

Chapter 2

Alyssa's POV

I walk into the school building and go to the main office, behind the desk I see a woman maybe in her late twenties with black hair with some pink and orange streaks with a name tag that says Tori looking at her computer screen.

"Hi I'm new and I would like to know where to get my welcome package" I say

"What's your name?" she asks without even looking up from her screen

"Alyssa Eaton" I say and as soon as I say Eaton she looks up

"Eaton, are you by any chance Four's sister?"She says

"Yes I am. Why?" I ask

"No reason" she says and smirks, then she gives me my welcome package. Inside there's my schedule, my gym kit and a little paper that says Dauntless and my locker number D-26.

* Just a page break*

Toby comes up to me and says "so how's your first day going?"  
>I say that "it's going good; I just need help getting to my locker"<p>

"Ok what's the number "

"D-26 oh and what's dauntless"

"Oh our school is split up into five groups called factions, to help us make friends easier Dauntless, is for people that excel in sports, anything athletic, Erudite, are the people that excel in math, science etc. anything that has to do with academics. Next is Candor, they are the people in the debate team they are brutally honest, Abnegation, are people who are selfless and do a lot of charity work and community service. Then lastly there's Amity, they love to be happy and they always are. I don't get the Amity" Toby says to me.

"Ok so where's my locker?" I say

"Right here" he says

Toby says good bye, then I go to my locker and put my books in then I go to my first class.

**sorry again for another short chapter i will make them more interesting in days to come.**

**bye my lovelies :)**


	3. Chapter 3 new friends, new crushes

**Sorry I haven't been updating life gets busy but anyhow here's the chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own divergent all own is I my thoughts and my character**

Chapter 3

Alyssa's Pov

I walk to my first period class which is English with Mrs. Mathers, and see my new friend Tris, I walk over to her and there are a bunch of people sitting around her, I think I saw most of them this morning. She looks at me noticing my confusion and names them one by one. The first one is Christina, or Chris ,as she wants me to call her, she has short chestnut hair and brown eyes ,tanned skin and she 's pretty, and seems like a nice person, Uriah who is so funny, he is slightly tanned with dark brown hair and dark brown, almost black eyes, Marlene who has long flowing red hair and bright green eyes that would put leaves to shame and seems nice, Will who has short dirty blond hair and hazel eyes and I'm guessing Chris likes him by the way she looks at him. I guess making friends would be easier than I thought!

The bell rings and class starts.

"Hello class" the teacher says scanning the room then her land on me. "Well it seems like we have a new student. Stand up and introduce yourself" I stand up and start to talk.

"Hi my name is Alyssa Eaton, I am 16, and I used to go to Chicago Private School for the Intelligent. I have a brother his name is T-Four and I love to swim and play handball and I figure skate competitively. That's me" I say and sit down. Then we get to work.

-PAGE-BREAK-

The rest of the class is uneventful. Now it's time for gym, yes I love gym. I go into the locker room and I see Tris and Chris getting ready I go into the changing room and put on a black tank top with FEAR DOSENT SHUT YOU DOWN IT WAKES YOU UP written on it and some black and pastel pink shorts. Then I go to the gym.

When I get to the gym I see that Toby is in this class I go over and talk to him.

"Hey what's up bro" I say to him, he seems distracted. He's staring at something behind me, I turned around and right behind me is Tris. Ooooooooooh my brother has a crush on my new best friend.

"Um earth to four" I say as I snap my fingers in his face, he snaps out of his trance and says

"Hey sis what's up" he says while looking at Tris

"Nothing is there anything you'd like to tell me, like about your major crush on Tris"

"How'd you know?"

"I don't know umm maybe it's that fact that you are staring at her right now!"

"OK OK OK maybe I have a slight crush on her what do I do"

"Well for starters..." I'm about to keep talking when the gym teacher walks in

"5 LAPS AROUND THE SOCCER NOW!" he screams, everyone groans and starts to run.

**Well that's chapter 3 more chapters to come**

**Me: Be brave, don't be a pansycake like Uriah**

**Uriah: Hey I'm not a pansy cake**

**Me: Ya ya just keep telling yourself that**

**Thank for reading ****J**


	4. Chapter 4 projects and makeouts

**Hello beautiful people on the internet, here is another chapter, sorry for the delay but I do have a life outside of fanfiction, so anyways… here's another chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent Veronica Roth dose, so here's the chapter…**

Chapter 4

***time skip to the end of the day***

The bell just rang signaling that school is over I head over to Toby car, surprisingly he's not there. Then out of my peripheral vision I see him walking over to the car with Tris.

"Hey guys" I say

"hey sis, do you mind getting a ride from someone else you see Tris and I have this HUGE science project that we have to get done soooo-" I cut him off right there

"I could always sit in the back seat" I say in a cute but aggravating tone.

"Fine" Toby says knowing he will not win this battle. We all hop in the car and head home.

Once we get home I can see in the driveway that dad's car isn't there which means dad isn't home yet, he must be working a late shift. I can hear that Toby just sighed in relief. Our house is pretty big compared to average houses but is way too small to be considered as a mansion. We walk up the white stone stair and go inside. Tris and Toby go to sit on the couch, but I go into my room to give them some privacy. A few minutes later I hear them come up the stairs, and I hear Toby's door shut close. Finally I can go downstairs and watch TV, my favorite show The Big Bang Theory is on. After the show is over, I go up stairs and when I walk past Toby's room and I hear Tris screaming YES at the top our her lungs, I knock on the door to make sure everything's alright and when Toby comes to the door and opens it, his face is covered in lipstick and his hair is all messed up. I just give him a high five and a wink and go back in my room.

**Me: That's all for now b-**

**Uriah: wait I want to say it with you**

**Me: fine**

**Tris: well is he's saying it I want to say it**

**Me: ok… I guess**

**Tobias: I want to be a part of this too**

**Uriah: no way, three's a crowd**

**Tris: Uriah (giving him a smack on the arm)**

**Uriah: ow that hurt**

**Me: OK, OK STOP IF YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO KEEP BICERING IM GONNA HAVE YOU LEAVE SO WE RE GOING TO SAY THE WORD IN 3…2…1...BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEE**


End file.
